The central principle utilized by the invention relates to a reduction in the size of an outlet orifice from a steam-powered device. By passing the outlet steam through such a reduced size orifice and permitting the steam to expand into a larger pipe or vessel downstream from the orifice, the steam will be cooled and condensed to a liquid state. Various devices have been developed using a reduced size outlet orifice to control and affect the flow of a stream through a pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,721 issued to Schliebe incorporates a reduced size orifice in a venturi T-fitting in order to aerate a stream of water being recirculated in a swimming pool water filtration and heating system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,592 issued to Siegel et al., employs a replaceable orifice member inserted in a passage of a head flow meter to induce a differential pressure that is sensed by a pressure capsule.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,676,470, issued to Streitz utilizes a reduced size orifice as an expansion valve and flow regulator between the compressor and the evaporator of a refrigerating system. The orifice design facilitates sufficient back pressure to reduce velocity refrigerant intake through the orifice resulting in substantially balanced or equilibrium condition after the system once reaches normal operating temperature, holding the temperature constant near normal for longer periods of time, reducing the frequency of operation of the compressor.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,867,876 issued to Clark employs a reduced size orifice in an eductor in which an operating medium of liquid under pressure flows through the orifice to produce a high velocity jet which is used to entrain granular material, such as sand, and to project the same into a body consisting of a mouth, a tapered discharge nozzle or throat-piece and outlet chamber.
While other variations exist, the above-described inventions involving reduced size orifices are typical of those encountered in the prior art. It is an objective of the present invention to provide a means to rapidly cool the outlet flow from a steam-powered device. It is a further objective to cool this outlet flow to the point where the steam will be quickly condensed to a liquid. It is a still further objective of the invention to reduce the required length of condensing piping needed to return the steam to a liquid state. It is yet a further objective to provide the above-described capabilities in an inexpensive and durable device that is capable of extended duty cycles and that may be easily repaired and maintained.
While some of the physical characteristics of the present invention are disclosed in the prior art, none of the inventions found include the expanding of steam to reduce its temperature to facilitate its conversion from steam to condensate.